fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo! (Santarella)
Boo! is an upcoming Halloween episode of Santarella that will debut on Devination on October 17, 2020. Summary It's Halloween, and Ettore and the others are trick-or-treating together. But thanks to Santarella's obsession, she gets separated from the group and she gets mistaken for a real ghost. Plot It's Halloween on Christmas Island, and everybody is dressed up, excited to watch the movie that night. Ettore says nothing scares her and the others, but when Santarella investigates the big white screen, Santarella gets tangled up in the white sheet, running around like a ghost. Soon, everyone hears spooky noises, and gets scared. Is there really a Ghost of Christmas Island? Transcript It's Halloween on Christmas Island, and everybody is dressed up Santarella then wanders around, not noticing Ettore spying on her as she giggles. Ettore: No, wait, doesn’t this all seem familiar to you? Like, a bedsheet ghost? I feel like I’ve seen all this before. Ettore gets a net. Ettore: (to herself) Alright, Ettore, you can do this. You can prove that you are not- Santarella: A sheet head! Ettore: I said nevermind! Ammo Baron appears Ammo Baron: Let's watch a Movie! Santarella moans eerily. Ettore: (pops out) Sure! Santarella: Woooooooooooooo! Howdy Boots, dressed as Bolo, arrives. Ammo Baron breathed heavily. Ammo Baron: Cut it out, Howdy! Howdy Boots: Be careful, Ammo! Ammo Baron: No I don’t! He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Ettore: WHY?! Ettore was quietly getting ready. Ammo Baron: It’s mine, sorry! Police: 911, what’s your emergency? Santarella: Cops! There’s ammo head on the loose! Howdy Boots: This is so fun! Ettore: Oh. Santarella continues to float around when suddenly.... The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being the bedsheet. Police #1: Ghost? (sneezes) Oh, come on! (sneezes) Curse my allergies! (sneezes again) Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Ammo Baron. Police #2: It’s just Ammo Baron. Ammo Baron: You sicken me. Police #2: AAHHH! Ettore: You know, I got double cat ears! Everyone (except Santarella): YAY! Everyone runs. Santarella sees a bedsheet. Santarella: White? Round head? Long arms? No legs? Very small? She puts the bedspread on her and runs away. Ettore: That’s our guys! Ammo Baron: No messing around, we have to find out who put that bedsheet in the middle of nowhere. Howdy Boots: Yes sir! Kermit, who was a skeleton pirate and Rin Hoshizora, who was a cat, were there to say hello to Howdy Boots. Rin: Really? Santarella flies off as Howdy Boots giggles. Kermit: Really? Howdy Boots: But it’s a flying ghost! Howdy Boots and Kermit laugh. Ammo Baron, Howdy Boots, Rin, Kermit and Ettore walk away, but Santarella is concerned. Santarella: (giggles and moans eerily) Woooooooooo. Ettore: (screams and cries) Ammo Baron: Hey, Ettore, trick-or-treat! May I eat your- Santarella: Woooooooooo. Howdy Boots: That ghost sounds really weird. Kermit: Yeah! Miss Piggy, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to another white bedsheet. Miss Piggy: It’s mine, sorry! Ettore: WOW, that’s crazy. Miss Piggy: I’m not supposed to touch bedsheets. Ammo Baron: A bedsheet? There can’t be bedsheets here! Howdy Boots stood back against the wall and calls the police. Police: 911, what’s your emergency? Howdy Boots: Cops, can you deal with the ghost for us? Police: We’re on our way. Ammo Baron: The person in the bedsheet was Santarella! Look at the shape of it! Howdy Boots: Alright, you spectre, when I find you, you're gonna get it now. The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see the bedsheet. Police #1: If you don’t like Halloween, you’re a witch, now shut up. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Santarella. Police #2: No need to worry, it’s just Santarella. Santarella: Um, excuse me, police? The police turn around. Police #1: Get in the car. Police #2 slaps Santarella, literally beating her out of it. All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Devination Category:Originally aired on Devination networks Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Specials featuring other holidays